drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Drom Stormsbane
Handle: Son of Despair Description Character Name: Drom Mikael Stormsbane Division: Scouts WS: 3 Height: 6'3" Weight: 200lbs Physicality: Very well muscled Hair Color: Gleaming Black Eye color: Dark brown Place of Birth/Raising: Amador Appearance: Drom stands tall above most other men, he carries himself with an hidden arrogance that would be hard to see at first glance, but that can be revealed in a moment of anger or success, most lesser men find Stormsbane offending due to his somewhat aloof attitude but because of his physical presence, never get a successful chance to voice their thoughts, Drom though is somewhat good at taking orders, But better at giving them. His aloofness does not carry to men who he respects and takes orders from, such as his immediate superior in any field; lesser men or equals though are at the peril of his wrathful egotism. His Dark brown eyes although shaded, can pierce with an intimidating glare that imposes violence with one glance, and mindless humility with another. He has a long scar that runs down his left cheek, and of it he is very self-conscious, both because of its origin and its reminder of a past failure. Drom has been previously trained nominally in swordwork by the Children of the light, and is no novice although very far away from an expert. Stormsbane stays away from common humanity and is known to be a recluse and when having no choice acts with dismissal around his fellow humans, leading to another one of Stormsbane's downfalls which is that he refuses to have ill trained men, or perfectionist like himself follow him under his command, a fault that could possibly cost him his life one day, but brings excellence to any groups he commands. All in all Drom is a very un-expectable man. History Drom was born in Amador into his mother's arms, his father though was unapparent. Stormsbane grew fast and turned into a steadfast boy, always during the children's games he was the one to lead, and succeeded most in games of tactics or strength. Many times during his juvenile life young Stormsbane saw the Children of the Light, and every time he was in awe. Of there faultless uniformity and amazing military precision, From the age of 16 when he began to tone his body, building muscle and running long distances with a friend of his mothers, a caravan guard who was always about the house, Drom dreamed of Joining the Children of the Light. In the back of his mind no matter what he was doing the aspiration of becoming a Child of the Light was always there. As Drom grew older thought his aspirations turned towards those of more "animal lusts" and when he became seventeen he began to court a young girl from the neighborhood that he belonged to, one night with his mothers blessing he endeavored to take her out to dinner at a local high end tavern in the more upper class part of Amador. The dinner went flawless and as Drom walked the girl; Lyndaa, home they talked of relationship and upon arriving at Lyndaa's house she announced that her parents were away and invited him in. That was the night Stormsbane became a man in his eyes, and was introduced to the wonderful world of women. Drom left his lovers house at close to midnight returning home in a state of ecstasy, but upon arriving home he found his mother prostrated on the floor bleeding from the head, all valuables in the house missing. Immediately Stormsbane took his taeirien made sword (a gift from his uncle, who lives in Andor) and left the house enraged to the point of apoplexy searching for the killer of his mother, although Drom had no prior sword skill, and was in essence going to his death. He searched for what seemed like a week, but was most likely only several days; without food or drink, rest or sleep, without avail. And in the end Drom was forced to accept that his mother was gone and the killer had fled and would not be found. Depressed he returned home to find a squad of Children at the house investigating the crime of his mothers death, He was interviewed by the squad leader and after getting the facts straight the Children left, but not before a few choice words from the squad leader, a hundredman: "Boy, you have lost something, the Children of the Light are here for you, I wont lie to you, it isn't easy, its damn hard actually, but in the end it pays off, I'm just saying this because I can relate to you somewhat, I've lost something too." After the Soldiers had left, Drom went into a deep state of contemplation, and at the end he came to the conclusion that had he not been with Lyndaa he would have been able to protect his mother from the painful crime that had torn there family apart, It was on this day that Stormsbane made a vow to himself to never indulge in the delights of women or common humanity and distance himself from the masses of common folk who he blamed for his mothers murder. For a year Drom secluded himself in his house overcome by random bouts of depression, eating only scraps and improving his physicality constantly, for lack of anything better to do, and holding conversations with his sword whom he dubbed "Cleaver." When he turned eighteen Stormsbane attempted to gain self-control over himself and got into an argument about this with his friend/sword "Cleaver" the result of this being the Scar on his left cheek that he now wears with embarrassment. The day after his Eighteenth birthday Drom decided to pursue his dream and join the Children of the Light, where his un-indulgence of humanity and Reclusive attitude might be valued as assets in certain facets of the Children and his strength and decisiveness would start him off climbing the ladder of rank, in the amazing Children of the Light. Soon Drom was welcomed into the Children with open arms as they were always looking for fresh recruits. And after a particularly hostile training session with some fellow recruits it was judged that Stormsbane was fit enough to serve on a patrol. The patrol led them through many Amador back woods and roads, and the patrol encountered some darkfriends along the way, The young recruit was enraged and wanted the darkfriends to hang, but despite his efforts the officer would not let him, an act that opened his eyes to the uselessness of the Children of the Light's code and their policies. Drom learned that most of what the children did was driven by spirituality, which meant more thinking than action, something that Drom would not accept. Drom went to his immediate superiors, and received an immediate honorable discharge. Leaving behind his old life and leaving with it, his sentient schizophrenia induced hallucinations of his talking sword. Drom traveled the lands aimlessly going wherever his feet took him and on his travels he realized many things, the foremost of these being. Drom was better suited to a mercenary band, as he himself had strong morals but did not want to fight for one banner or country, Drom also came to realize that what he had previously thought was an aspiration to join the children was actually just lust for the kill, and that could be found with any mercenary band. Stormsbane was contemplating what band he should join when he heard of the Band of The Red Hands exploits and decided that that was the place for him. Traveling swiftly his journeys took him to the Citadel of the Light, where when questioned as to his business there answered that he had come to enlist. Category:Band of the Red Hand Bios Category:Biographies Category:All Category:Band Scouts